Beyond The Barrier
by Chained Princess
Summary: She was going to be married soon. She had made up her mind to start a new life, leaving all the unwanted memories behind. But someone decided to show up from her past and change her life. Will Hikaru marry Kyoya or will she change her decision? What will she choose, love or responsibility? But at the end, love always wins. Love that goes beyond the barrier. RyugaxHikaruxKyoya


**Hey dear friends of Fanfiction, how are you guys? Awesome, right? ^_^**

**I always wanted to write something on this plot, but yeah, I was never successful on it. I tried two times before and wasted a lot of time, ending up deleting the whole thing. Hope this time I won't have to delete. I know this plot is not so original as my other stories but I love this so I had to write.**

**I own nothing except my imagination and my laptop! (And I looove my laptop even more than Gingky loves burgers so stay away from it, I warn you! Just kidding! :P)**

**Tell me how crappy it was! No flames! Even though I don't care if you flame me, I'll most probably just ignore it. Thanks a lot for reading! :D Please try to enjoy. (I know no one will enjoy my poor attempt of writing. T_T)**

**(No offense to RyoxHikaru fans for that line in the middle of the story in which I said Ryo was like a "father"! Lol, strange thing is that I do love RyoxHikaru too!)**

* * *

Knock! Knock!

She wiped her eyes furiously, making them almost red thought they were already red and swollen and pulled the drawer harshly, opening it and tucking the photo frame in. She turned her eyes to see the clock which read 1:30 am. Who could be here at this late night? Hikaru was working overtime. It was not an unexpected scene because the girl had stayed up late night in her office many times before. She had a personal cabin in WBBA where she slept. Especially overtime was needed now because she doesn't think she would get any time to work in near future. Though no one knew about her being here so late today or else they would have not let her do that.

The door slowly opened and the aqua haired girl sitting behind the table pretended to concentrate on the stupid blank monitor of the computer in front of her.

"May I come in?"

The deep voice was so unexpected that it startled her beyond the limit and if she was not a good actress, then she would have fallen down from her seat by now. Instead, she tried her best to not look up from the screen and parsed her lips slightly apart, "Yes, come in please."

A disturbing sound of a chair being dragged upon the floor and then a sound of someone sitting down reached her ears, much to her displeasure. If only she could close her ears like her eyes and shut down all the unwanted noises… She didn't look up until the voice hit her ears again, though she definitely didn't want to look up even after that.

"Long time no see? What? Aren't you gonna even greet me? That's not quite polite for a lady like you, especially when… you're going to be the daughter-in-law of such a great and respectable family!"

She just wanted to snap down the lid of the laptop and stomp out of the room, but instead, she turned her eyes up to meet the irritating golden ones, "May I know why I'm so honored to see the famous Dragon Emperor in WBBA, more particularly in my office?"

The snowy haired male sitting on the other side of the table leaned back on his chair with that familiar smirk, "Just got back from America and heard the good news so thought it would be nice to congratulate you. Congratulations, Hikaru!"

"So kind of you!" Hikaru said through gritted teeth and pulled a file up from the stacks of file on the table, turning the pages, "So are your congratulations finished? Happy now? Now you can go away!"

"Hikaru…" He said in a soft voice, "I wanted to say something."

Not that soft voice again! Hikaru asked with irritation, not looking up, "What is it?"

"You are holding the file upside down…" Ryuga said maintaining the soft voice, trying his hardest to not burst out into laugh.

A dark crimson shade crept up in Hikaru's cheeks when she saw that she didn't notice the "incident" still. She hurriedly put the file down as Ryuga remarked with a smile, "I didn't know you were practicing reading things from downwards!"

Hikaru shut the file and looked up with an exhausted expression, "What do you want, Ryuga? You wanted to congratulate me and you did it. Now will you stop irritating me?"

"I wanted to ask about the gift. What gift should I present you in your wedding?" Ryuga asked with general curiosity.

"Don't come near the church tomorrow." Hikaru smiled sweetly, "That would be the best gift for me and my future life."

A faint shadow of pain covered Ryuga's face for a single moment but he smiled back, "Awesome because I was thinking the same thing. My flight for New York is on tomorrow afternoon, so, goodbye, Hikaru Hasama. Congratulations once again and hope he will love you much, much more than I ever did."

Hikaru's face became pale as she stared blankly, "When will you return?"

Ryuga turned back before opening the door, that rare smile present on his lips, "Probably never again. I have nothing left in Tokyo."

With that said, he stepped out, leaving the amethyst eyed girl there speechlessly.

What am I thinking? Hikaru sat upright in her chair and opened the laptop again. Tomorrow is my marriage and I will never see his face again, hopefully. A bright future stands in front of her, which will not include him in any way, hopefully. She can live happily and easily, forgetting those golden eyes, hopefully.

Yes, hopefully.

* * *

The church was full now, not a single place empty since the whole city was invited to the wedding ceremony. Different ages of women and girls standing and sitting here and there with their most beautiful dresses, talking in hushed whispers whilst the young teenage girls were being slightly louder time to time. The males were dresses in expensive tuxedos and sitting with a forced serious and calm expression, trying to restrain themselves from discussing about the famous wedding.

Almost everyone's eyes were set in front of the altar, where stood the groom, a tall male with tanned skin and messy dark green hair who had two identical cross shaped scars underneath his eyes, his bright azure eyes flashing over the crowd but not looking apparently on anyone. His fingers sometime fidgeted nervously with his formal black suit or his white dress shirt or his black bow tie. It was normal though since anyone would be nervous in their wedding.

After a few moments passing silently, the only sound remaining there the women's soft whispers, everyone turned back on their seats to look at the aquamarine haired bride who had just entered the church. Rose petals showered over her head as the undoubtedly beautiful young girl gracefully made her way through the aisle, pulling her magnificent white wedding dress slightly up so that she won't trip.

Because Hikaru lost her father long ago and neither had she any other guardians, Ryusei was holding her hand like the protective father and leading her all the way through the aisle. The dark amethyst eyes glanced up at the altar and a deep sigh was forced not to come out when she imagined someone else, someone different.

But she knew that was impossible now.

The bride slowly made her way towards the altar and stood beside the groom. The greenette turned his eyes, locking them with hers but when she turned back to another way, immediately he knew something was wrong.

She was feeling truly sad, guilty and repented for doing this to her fiancé. But she had to do this. She had to.

Hikaru didn't pay attention to the words of the priest, not hearing a single of the beautiful words he said about the lovely bonding of husband and wife, until the last line hit her ears, "Do you, Hikaru Hasama, except Kyoya Tategami as your husband, your partner in life and you only true love, promising that you will cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before, encourage and inspire him, laugh with him, comfort him in times of sorrow and struggle, love him in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when your love is simple and when it is an effort, give him your hand, your heart and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both live?"

The words rang in her ears again and again, partner in life, only true love. The dark purple eyes looked up at Kyoya who had a hopeful face, his sapphire orbs staring straight back at her.

Are you really going to do this, Hikaru Hasama? Her mind asked that question again, the question that had tormented her through the last night and this morning, and only God knows how many days and nights before that. Is the word "marriage" that easy and cheap? Are you going to deceive your best friend for the rest of his life? Does Kyoya really deserve a wife who will never love her, cherishing someone else in her heart till the last day of her life?

It was clear that she couldn't forget him. Or else why do every time she closes her eyes, he appears in front of her? In day or in night, it had become a nightmare. A living nightmare.

Suddenly Hikaru's senses came rushing back and she became red in embarrassment when she saw everyone was waiting for her response.

"No."

All the pairs of eyes widened than ever before hearing that simple word containing two innocent letters. Some stood up from their seats, some gasped and slumped back, some even fell down from their respective chairs. Hikaru didn't pay attention to any of them, because all her attention was on the greenhead standing beside her, who vowed to be her partner a few moments ago, his face becoming pale and bloodless like a corpse, slowly, very slowly, the sign of life washing away from there. It took all of her might to not break down in tears.

"What the hell was that?" Ryo sprang up from her chair.

"Hikaru, do you even know what you are saying?" Madoka stepped back from her bridesmaid's place, trying not to tear up by seeing Kyoya's expression.

"What happened to you, Hikaru-chan?" Gingka urged with a worried voice.

"You are kidding, right, Karu?" Even Yu was old enough to understand what actually was going on.

"B-b-b-bull! You can't say that now! You can't do that with Kyoya-san!" Benkei was almost jumping up onto the altar until Tsubasa held him back.

"You guys, will you please keep quiet and let her explain for God's sake!" Tsubasa had to raise his voice so up for the first time in his life as he turned to Hikaru, confusion and irritation written over all his face, "I understand you must have some problem of your own, Hikaru, but why are you saying this now? Why didn't you say this earlier? Why now?"

Hikaru's eyes remained fixed on the floor beneath her like it was the most attractive thing to watch. She looked up through her tear blurred vision towards her best friend, ignoring all the other questions thrown at her, "I'm sorry, Kyoya… I can't do this… I can't deceive you. I just can't! I hope you understand. I really do hope." She backed away slowly, restraining herself from breaking out into tears.

After a few moments of unbearable silence, Kyoya looked up, a new glow on his face as he smiled sadly, "I knew it, Hikaru. I was actually waiting for this moment."

"You knew?" Hikaru stumbled back, her knees too weak to stand upright.

"Yes, I surely did." Everyone was even more surprised to see Kyoya's calm smile now than they were after Hikaru's denial for the marriage. Kyoya smiled at Hikaru, sticking his hand out to her, "You're my friend, and yes, I do love you, but surely not as much as him. Actually no one can love you more than him, remember this, Hikaru. I know I was never a character in this love story, and I'm completely happy with it. I'm stepping out because maybe we were never destined to end up together. Maybe you were never my princess. You both are my best friends and I want you both to be happy. Go, Hikaru! His flight leaves in one hour so you don't have much time. Go before you regret for life! I can do nothing except wishing you best of luck."

Hikaru couldn't stop the tears spilling out this time as she stepped back, down from the altar, "Thank you, Kyoya! Thank you so much! You are the best friend of this world! I also wish you best of luck for your future life and wish that you will find your princess one day. I can bet she will be much, much better than me."

Everyone present in the church watched in their greatest astonishment as the bride ran out of the church, her elegant white dress leaving a trail behind.

* * *

He stepped out of his car, instructing the driver to get it back and pulled out his luggage from the bonnet, finding a trolley and putting them on it. As he walked towards the airport of Tokyo, pushing her trolley, the fiery golden eyes unconsciously turned back for once.

No, nobody was there.

What was he expecting? Someone to rush here and stop him from leaving the country forever? Idiot! He mentally kicked himself and approached towards the huge glass doors of the airport until the most unexpected voice that still sounded so heavenly in his ears made him stop in his tracks.

"Ryuga!"

Ryuga's feet stopped for a moment, pondering whether it was another daydream or not, until he heard rushed footsteps and the sound of heavy and irregular breathing behind him. He turned back, his eyes widening in sheer astonishment when he saw the aqua haired girl standing before him. How beautiful she was looking in that wedding dress!

Snap out of it, moron! She is not your wife. Keyword- not. He sighed and stared blankly at her, "What are you doing, Hikaru? Wasn't your wedding ceremony supposed to be taken place now?"

"No." Hikaru flashed her brightest smile, showing her pearly white teeth as she approached towards him, "No wedding took place and it will never take place."

Was it some kind of cruel prank? He knitted his eyebrows together in irritation and slightly anger, "What that was supposed to mean, may I ask? And most importantly, what the heck are you doing here? If I don't have amnesia, then I exactly remember that you said you would never want to see my face again."

Hikaru bit her lip to hide the pain that stung her from his words. All these words were true, unfortunately. She walked forward and touched his hands, looking straightly on his eyes, "I told you, there was never a wedding taken place. I called it off."

"What?" The question snapped at her so loudly that it made her flinch back slightly but she stood there on her place, looking up with a determined face, "Yes, you heard it right."

"Are you crazy?" He snapped again, lowering his voice a bit this time as he stared with wide eyes.

"No, just in love with you." Hikaru smiled and before he could say anything, she placed her lips softly on his. He hesitated for a few seconds before his hands embraced her back. But of course, their kisses will never be soft, smooth and sweet like you read in typical romantic novels. They will always be aggressive, forceful and fighting for dominance. And they loved it that way.

"I am in love with you to…" Ryuga said breathlessly after pulling away, "…More than you could ever imagine."

"I came back for you." Hikaru relied with her smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place. The smile that cannot belong to any human being, that only belonged to an angel. "I came back for your love. Love that goes beyond the barrier."

Love that goes beyond the barrier.

* * *

**What actually did I write? o.O Was it too sucky? T_T**


End file.
